Ceguera
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: "No hay ceguera peor que no querer mirar"... o, al menos, eso dicen.


**CEGUERA**

Summary: _"No hay ceguera peor que no querer mirar"... o, al menos, eso dicen._

Disclaimer: _nop. Para variar, nada es mío._

OoOoO

No recuerda haber estado más asustada en su vida. Ni siquiera aquella vez con ocho años en la que su padre, borracho, la golpeó hasta caer inconsciente.

Cuando al despertarse, escuchó llorar a su hermano más pequeño y no pudo levantarse del suelo del dolor, temió no poder volver a andar, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y consiguió calmar al bebé.

Ahora no sabe qué hacer, ni si ha hecho bien al esconderse ahí. Se siente diminuta, inútil y a punto de ser descubierta; con la sorpresa a flor de piel, porque ¿a quién se le ocurre meterse en un armario del comedor, donde han decidido acampar su padre y dos de sus tíos, desde el que no puede ver absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando?

Tiene mucho miedo. Solo puede esperar, respirando lo más silenciosamente posible. Tanto que hasta le duelen los oídos de afinarlos para hacer el mínimo ruido.

Unos pasos cautelosos le aliviaron el corazón. Podría reconocer en cualquier lugar _su_ forma de caminar, incluso con los ojos vendados. Incluso dentro de aquel reducido espacio, escondida en el armario.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

Escuchó a su padre reír y, como cada vez que lo hacía, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué puede hacer... cuando se ha llevado a mi hija? ¿Dónde está?

-No tengo ni idea-suena sincero y casi aliviado de no encontrarla allí, con esos hombres.

-Han registrado la casa-escuchó a Prudie acusaddora.

A pesar de estar a oscuras, pudo vislumbrar en su mente cómo se contraía con molestia el rostro de Ross Poldark.

Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que eso no le haría ninguna gracia y que si no le había dado con el bastón en la cara a su padre como a aquel hombre cuando la rescató en el pueblo era precisamente por eso, por ser su padre y porque dijera aquel engreído de la taberna lo que dijera, el señor Ross era un caballero.

-¿Con el permiso de quién?-preguntó con la patente de la sobriedad impresa en la voz.

-No necesito el permiso de nadie para tomar lo que es mío.

-¿Es por eso por lo que traes a tu familia? ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo tú solo?

Mal. No debería provocarlo. Su padre era un hombre violento, era mejor dejarlo estar. No quería verlo resultar herido.

-Oh, he traído a más-la burla implícita en la amenaza consiguió arrancarle un jadeo mudo y un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Dios. Pobre señor Ross. ¿A cuántos habría traído ese monstruo que le dio la vida?

-¿Para llevártela a casa y golpearla?

Algo cálido se le instaló en el pecho al escuchar la preocupación y desaprobación a partes iguales en su pregunta.

-Eso no es problema tuyo.

-Lo es, si así lo decido.

No supo qué pensar. ¿Estaba defendiéndola? ¡Estaba defendiéndola! Aunque supuestamente ella no estuviera allí, estaba interponiéndose ante su padre por ella, una vulgar y común criada.

¿Cómo no podía adorar a ese hombre?

-De acuerdo, muchachos...-ordenó su padre, ya sin risa en la voz y con impaciencia- largo.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados y a Jud gritar asustado:

-Señor, ¡vienen hordas de ellos!

-A las gentes de Illugan no le gustan los ladrones. Venimos por justicia.

-Un ejército contra un solo hombre...-asintió, con el sarcasmo tiñendo cada una de sus palabras- ¡Qué valiente!

-¿Miedo?

-Al contrario-escuchó el rozar de la tela, y supuso que o bien se estaba arremangando o bien se había quitado la chaqueta-, no podíais haber venido en mejor momento.

Demelza contuvo las ganas de taparse la boca con las manos. Sombras, ¡qué frustrante era todo!

-¡Por Dios!-escuchó salir corriendo a Prudie. Le pidió mentalmente a la mujer con la que no terminaba de congeniar que, "¡por Dios!", corriera disparada a buscar ayuda. Por que ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo: al responderle así... iban a matarlo. Y ella allí encerrada, paralizada del miedo, sin poder hacer nada.

-Atrás, muchachos. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza, y se llevó las manos en puños al pecho, rezando interiormente lo poco que sabía.

 _No dejes que le haga daño. Por favor, que no le haga daño. Por favor, por favor. No dejes que le hiera._

Aunque sus súplicas silenciosas tardaron en tenerse en cuenta. Encerrada en el armario, pudo escuchar pero no ver quién recibía los golpes de quién. Oía respirar entrecortadamente y jadear, dolorido. Tenía el corazón en un puño; no era capaz ni de tragar saliva de la angustia que amenazaba con vomitar de un momento a otro en la base de la garganta.

Y de repente, entre el silencio solo roto por el respirar agitado de ambos, cayó un jarro al suelo y distinguió a Ross rugir, de nuevo, a la carga.

Los gruñidos de su padre y de su señor se mezclaron, estampándose contra el mueble y ella ahogó un gritito asustado, perdiendo el equilibrio. Notó las mejillas húmedas e inspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

Finalmente, dos sonoros y tremendos puñetazos consiguieron derribar a uno de los dos sobre lo que supuso, por la cercanía del ruido del cristal y la madera, que sería la mesa.

Más silencio. Iba a volverse loca, de remordimiento, de culpa, de no saber qué había pasado. Iba a volverse loca por no poder ver.

Ahora entendía la frustración de los ciegos.

Y entonces, Ross Poldark, con esa voz suya tan autoritaria y educada, ordenó:

-Haced el favor de cerrar la puerta cuando salgáis.

Podía distinguir pasos alejándose. Se escuchó suspirar al mismo tiempo que él, apoyado sobre el mueble, y lo vio abrir la portezuela superior, para tomar el recipiente del coñac y un vaso diminuto, respirando con dificultad.

Desde su posición, puede verle el rostro magullado y ensangrentado, y la manga llena de sangre desgarrada también. El labio, la nariz, el ojo derecho.

A pesar de estar hecho un Cristo por la pelea, no puede evitar darse cuenta de lo hermoso que le parece. Bueno, siempre lo ha considerado muy atractivo, pero esta vez ya no es solo por sus modales aristocráticos ni por su mirada penetrante.

Ross Poldark le parece la persona más bella sobre la faz de la Tierra porque ha sido el primero en sus catorce años de vida que la ha defendido, incluso sin estar ella presente (tecnicismos aparte). ¡Y de su padre, nada menos!

Porque tiene unos brazos poderosos y un saber estar cansado para su juventud, y porque exuda esa nobleza que solo hace que consiga admirarlo aún más.

-¡Señor, está vivo!

Prudie está de vuelta, sacándola de su línea de pensamiento de golpe.

-Eso parece- dice mientras toma resuello y coñac a partes iguales-. ¿Algún pista de la chica?

Eso le parece tremendamente dulce, que siga preocupado por ella cuando es él el que está todo golpeado y dolorido. Se muerde el labio inferior, conteniendo un suspiro.

-No la he visto desde Dios sabe cuándo. Debe haber huido, señor-inspira, arriesgándose a decirlo-. Puede que sea lo mejor, señor.

Lo escucha tragar en grueso y suspirar, planteándoselo.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo-¿pueden las palabras desgarrar el alma?- Trae más problemas de lo que vale-sí, definitivamente, pueden. La salvaba y la defendía de su padre para ahora... Parpadeó, notando de nuevo las lágrimas a punto de desbordársele de los ojos-. ¿Dónde está Jud?-preguntó, también inquieto por su otro criado.

-Se fue a luchar contra los mineros de Illugan, señor. Puede que ya esté muerto y que yo sea una miserable viuda.

En cuanto salió disparado y se escuchó cerrar la puerta, directo a ayudar a su viejo y holgazán sirviente, volvió a ver abrirse la portezuela del armario.

Esta vez era Prudie la que enganchaba el coñac y se sentaba en la mesa, a servirse un vaso.

-Ya lo has oído: no te quiere aquí- ella abrió la puerta inferior, sabiendo que era inútil seguir escondiéndose cuando ella sabía que estaba allí- "Trae más problemas de lo que vale"; sus palabras, no las mías-frunció el entrecejo, dolida, viéndola beber-. Ahora vuela a donde perteneces-terminó ordenando sin mirarla.

Por un segundo, le pareció escuchar en su cabeza las palabras del señor Ross en su primera noche en la casa: "Debes aprender a valerte por ti misma: demuéstrales que sabes pensar y que no te vas a dejar mangonear". Pero Prudie tenía razón. "Trae más problemas de lo que vale"; lo había dicho él, no solo lo pensaba ella.

Ross Poldark no la quería en su casa, lo había mencionado delante de ella y Prudie tenía razón. Pero por muy mal que le cayera, no la había delatado delante de su padre, ni le había hecho pasar un mal rato haciéndola enfrentarse al hombre que la acababa de defender mientras ella seguía escondida como una rata cobarde.

Parpadeó asintiendo más para sí misma que para la vieja y salió tan dignamente como pudo del mueble.

Se había dejado ordenar y mangonear toda su vida. Ella conocía su lugar; debía trabajar, no pensar.

Pero no iban a volver a pegarle, si podía evitarlo. Y aunque había sido feliz lo poco que había estado en la casa Poldark... buscaría otro lugar en el que limpiar, arar, hacer lo que fuera que le mandaran, pero no volvería a Illugan, porque allí no pertenecía.

Su felicidad (lo más cercano a la felicidad que había conocido) y su admiración se quedaban en la casa del señor Ross.

-Gracias por no delatarme, Prudie. Adiós.

-Adiós, Demelza.

Silbó al aire, una vez se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca y vio llegar a Garrick corriendo, con la lengua fuera. Lo ató con una cuerda y recogió su petate, con lo poco que tenía.

Medio corazón, en cambio, se le quedaba en esa casa. Había abierto los ojos, pero todo se veía tremendamente negro.

Y no estaba de humor para irse de allí cantando.


End file.
